


Miss B’s Dream（贝小姐之梦）

by daceice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice
Summary: 最近新做的RM小游戏剧本，攻略，以及相关附加信息。





	Miss B’s Dream（贝小姐之梦）

［原创］Miss B’s Dream（游戏文本，V0.4制作完成）

 

# 1 初始设置

黑色的房间，角色透明。

 

# 2 序章：黑色的房间

文本（中）：

本游戏为解谜脱出类游戏，无任何震你一下元素，请安心食用。

本游戏有一定程度的致敬成分，在游戏的最后会细说及安利。

文本（中）：

那么……故事就开始咯。

文本（中）：

那一天，我睡在阳台上我专属的座椅上，享受着正午的日光暖洋洋地洒在我的身上。温暖的感觉让我忍不住沉沉地睡去，直到……

（设置角色名为？？？）（更改色调为黑暗后）（跳转到第一关）

 

# 3 第一关：我的房间

 

## 3.1 Bed-自动剧情：

（第一页，我受伤图）

我：唔……妈妈……

（淡出画面）（调整色调为正常）（恢复角色不透明）（设置独立A）

（第二页，A==on，透明）

（淡入画面）（我吃惊）

我：这……是哪里？大家都去哪里了？

（向右走7步，向下看）

我：妈妈？

（向右看）

我：爸爸？

（向上看）

我：姐姐……

我：呜呜……大家都去哪里了？大家都不要我了吗？

我：咦，那边墙上的纸条是……？

（设置独立B）

 

## 3.2 探索：

被子-》金色钥匙

箱子-》老鼠玩具

 

### 3.2.1床（钥匙） 

（第三页）

文本：被子下面有什么东西在闪闪发光。

（音效）

（获得金色的小钥匙，并提示）

我：用这把钥匙应该就可以打开那边的门了吧……

（设置独立C）

 

### 3.2.2 箱子（老鼠玩具*）  

文本：箱子里放着很多玩具。

我：好怀念啦，小时候经常玩这些东西呢。不过长大以后就开始对别的东西更感兴趣了，没想到全都还留着呀。嗯，姑且把最喜欢的那个带上吧。

（获得了灰色老鼠玩偶，并提示）

（回忆）

我：咦？怎么总觉得摸上去硬邦邦的，老鼠的肚子里似乎塞着东西。

（设置独立A）

 

### 3.3.3 墙上的纸    

文本：

只要一直前进就能获得新生。

但无论发生了什么都不要走回头路。

前进的道路不止一条时，你的选择将决定你的未来。

但是打开门并不是你唯一的目的，最重要的是找到你内心最渴望的东西。

我：我内心最渴望的东西……这是在说什么呀？

 

### 3.3.4 门

（第一页）

文本：门锁着。

我：得找到钥匙才能打开，应该就在这个房间里了。

（第二页，获得钥匙后）

已经获得老鼠：

（开门音效）

文本：用金色的小钥匙打开了门。（进入第二关）

没有获得老鼠：

文本：这个房间还有比较介意的地方，要不要再调查一下呢？（调查/不调查）

调查：

我：还是再调查一下吧，总觉得有什么看漏了。

不调查：

我：这个房间已经没有什么再值得调查的地方了。（进入走廊）

（完整获得：金钥匙X1）（老鼠玩具）

 

# 4 走廊

## 4.1 Story-自动剧情

我：哇！这个地方怎么这么诡异……得赶快想办法出去才行，不然大家会担心的。

探索：

左边：向左遗忘一切，获得新生。

右边：向右追寻真相，终成涅磐。

向前：进入第二关

向后：死亡结局

 

# 5 第二关：姐姐的房间

## 5.1 Story-自动剧情：

（我惊讶）

我：这里是……姐姐的房间。

（向前走，向左转）

我：姐姐！

（向右转）

我：姐姐！

我：咦？姐姐不在房间吗？不过这里……我这是回到家里了吗？但是总觉得这里和真正的家不太一样。

（设置独立A）

 

## 5.2 探索：

平板的时间+时钟-》银色钥匙

台灯打开-》铜钥匙+杂物架-》美工刀+老鼠玩具-》金色钥匙

书架-》照片

桌面-》日记

 

### 5.2.1 衣橱    

文本：衣橱里摆满了姐姐各式各样的衣服，大都是些颜色鲜艳，风格可爱的裙装。

我：姐姐无论出门还是在家里都会打扮得漂漂亮亮的，我也不能输啊。

 

### 5.2.2 杂物架（美工刀）（金钥匙）  

（第一页）

文本：柜子里各种乱七八糟的东西都堆在一起。

我：姐姐虽然在各方面都很优秀，唯独整理房间这一点……也许每个人都有自己擅长和不擅长的地方吧。

有铜钥匙：

（音效）

文本：用钻石柄的银色钥匙打开了门。

（设置独立A）

没有铜钥匙：

我：不过柜子被上锁了，不然还可以看看能不能拿件用得上的东西。

（第二页）

我：找找看有没有什么能用得上的东西吧。（检查最上层/检查中间层/检查最下层）

检查最上层：文本：上面胡乱地堆着一些我没见过的东西，感觉没什么用。

检查中间层：文本：上面放着很多缩小版的人偶，姐姐似乎很宝贝这些。这层也是这个柜子里唯一还算整齐的一层。

检查最下层：

我：啊！被什么戳到了。

我：这层是姐姐用来放各种杂七杂八的工具的地方，虽然看上去很危险，但是应该会有好东西吧。

（获得美工刀，并提示）

我：这个感觉好像能派上用处，先把它带上吧。需要用的时候再到“物品”里拿出来用。

（设置独立B）

 

### 5.2.3 书（姐姐日记+）     

文本：桌上放着一本我不太看得懂的书。

我：唔……和普通的书不太一样，里面都是手写体的文字。感觉写得很幸苦的样子。

我：咦！这里还画着我的画像啊，这个好像是姐姐画的，我想起来了。

我：啊对了，这应该就是所谓的日记了吧。

（获得姐姐的日记，并提示）

 

### 5.2.4 钟（银钥匙）    

文本：桌上放着一口座钟，指针可以拨动的样子。

我：看上去很好玩的样子呀，要把它拨到几点呢？

（输入数字=15:45）

正确：

我：啊！钟面突然弹出来了。咦？钟的里面似乎有什么东西？

（获得了银钥匙，并提示）

（设置独立A）

错误：

文本：什么都没有发生……

 

### 5.2.5 娃娃   

（第一页）

我：好可爱的洋娃娃啊！

我：姐姐以前总是不让我碰，说这个很贵的，还老说我淘气会弄坏掉，真是小气。

我：嘻嘻，现在姐姐正好不在，我就可以随便玩了。

我：啊对了，不如把娃娃的发带解下来吧。我戴的话一定比娃娃更好看。

（声音）

我：戴好了。唔，不过这里没有镜子可以看，真是好可惜啊。

（设置独立A）

（第二页）

文本：一个可爱的洋娃娃，发带被拿走了。

 

### 5.2.6 书架（照片*）  

文本：书架上放着很多书。

我：说起来爸爸和姐姐都很喜欢看书呢。不过爸爸看的书总是很多字，姐姐看的书……我记得是叫漫画，那个基本都是图的样子。

我：嗯……我果然还是更喜欢漫画啊，即使看不懂字也能猜着看。

（翻书音效）

我：咦？这个是……？

（获得照片，并提示）

我：啊，这张照片啊……是我一岁时拍的吧。妈妈忙着吸引我的注意，爸爸负责拍照，结果只有我也姐姐两个人在照片里。

（回忆）

（设置独立A）

 

### 5.2.7 花       

文本：插着美丽鲜花的花瓶。

我：但是鲜花再美，终有凋零的一天。唔……这到底是谁说过的呢？

 

### 5.2.8 床       

我：姐姐的床真是又软又温暖，比我的舒服多了。不过她也只有在冬天才肯和我一起睡。

 

### 5.2.9 篮子   

文本：一个草编的篮子，要是再能垫上一层柔软的绒毯就更加完美了。

 

### 5.2.10 桌上的平板（15:45）    

我：这个我知道，是叫做ipad的电子产品。第一次看到的时候简直吓了一跳。

我：不过上面有很好玩的app，每次姐姐拿给我玩的时候都玩到停不下来。

我：哎呀！屏保竟然是我的照片，看来姐姐很爱我呀。

我：我看看，屏幕上显示现在的时间是下午三点四十五分。已经是下午了吗？完全没感觉啊。

 

### 5.2.11 台灯（铜钥匙）     

我：这是姐姐晚上看书写字用的台灯，黄色的灯光非常温柔的样子。（开灯/不要乱动）

开灯：

我：总有一种非常怀念的感觉。虽然是白天，但是还是很想打开来看一下啊。

我：咦？灯罩下面好像有什么东西。

（获得钻石柄的铜钥匙，并提示）

（设置独立A）

不开灯：

我：白天开灯果然还是怪怪的……咦？为什么我会觉得现在是白天？

 

### 5.2.12 银门 *后面几关类似的就不再重复了

（第一页）

文本：门锁着。

（第二页，获得钥匙后）

（开门音效）

文本：用钻石柄的银色钥匙打开了门。

（设置开关0001结局一）进入END1-和姐姐在一起：粉色的雨伞

 

### 5.2.13 金门 *后面几关类似的就不再重复了  

（第一页）

文本：门锁着。

（第二页，获得钥匙后）

已经获得照片：

（开门音效）

文本：用钻石柄的金色钥匙打开了门。（进入第三关）

没有获得照片：

文本：这个房间还有比较介意的地方，要不要再调查一下呢？（调查/不调查）

调查：

我：还是再调查一下吧，总觉得有什么看漏了。

不调查：

我：这个房间已经没有什么再值得调查的地方了。（进入第三关）

 

# 6 第三关：父母的房间

## 6.1 Story-自动剧情：

我：唔，这是……爸爸妈妈的房间？

我：妈……算了，反正大家应该都不在这里……

我：我得快点回到大家的身边才行。

 

## 6.2 探索：

酒+照片-》生日+密码箱-》金钥匙

机器人-》电脑线+电脑-》电脑日期+密码箱-》银钥匙

沙发缝-》铜钥匙+杂物柜-》机器人电源线+机器人-》红皮鞋

桌面-》手账

 

### 6.2.1 床头柜（妈妈手账+）     

我：这个是……妈妈的手账本呀。

（获得手账本，并提示）

我：里面记录了很多事情的样子，应该也有和我有关的事情吧。

我：咦？这页上还沾到了酱油的污渍，是把菜谱也抄在上面了吗？

我：妈妈可是家里最辛劳的人了，因为爸爸经常出差，妈妈总是一个人照顾我和姐姐。

我：唔……我好想妈妈啊。

（设置独立A）

 

### 6.2.2 床       

我：爸爸和妈妈的床，不但比我的床要大很多，比姐姐的床也要大一倍呢。

我：爸爸出差的时候，我有时也会和妈妈睡。但是爸爸在家的时候妈妈就不让我和他们一起睡了。

我：明明很依赖我，却老是说小孩长大了应该自己睡。

 

### 6.2.3 衣柜

文本：里面放着妈妈和爸爸的衣服，都是颜色十分朴素的衣服。

我：不过姐姐却很喜欢花花绿绿的夸张的风格，她真的是爸爸妈妈亲生的吗？

 

### 6.2.4 杂物柜（机器人电线）    

（第一页）

文本：柜子里放着各种杂物，但一点都不觉地乱。

我：妈妈整理过的地方就是比姐姐的要整齐很多呀。

有钥匙：

（开门音效）

文本：使用爱心柄的铜钥匙打开了门。

（设置独立A）

没有钥匙：

我：咦？又是上锁的？我记得平时妈妈都是不锁的。真麻烦……那只能去找找钥匙咯。

（第二页）

我：看看有什么用得上的东西吧。（检查最上层/检查中间层/检查最下层）

检查最上层：文本：上面放着一些日常用品，比如纸巾，还有爸爸旅行带回来的地球仪。

检查中间层：

我：有遥控器，电池，充电器之类的东西。咦？这个是？

（获得扫地机器人的电源线，并提示）

我：怎么放在这个地方了啊，是妈妈搞错了吗？

（设置独立A）

检查最下层：

文本：收纳盒里整齐地收着一些我不知道是什么的东西。

 

### 6.2.5 密码箱 （金钥匙）（银钥匙）

（第一页）

文本：一个需要输入八位数字的密码箱。

（等待输入：20050531）（这里的密码可以被猜到）

输入正确：（获得金色的钥匙，并提示）/文本：里面空空如也。

输入错误：文本：密码不正确。

（等待输入：20171005）（这里的密码可以被猜到）

输入正确：（获得银色的钥匙，并提示）/文本：里面空空如也。

输入错误：文本：密码不正确。

（第二页）

文本：一个需要输入八位数字的密码箱。不过现在里面已经没有东西了。

 

### 6.2.6 电脑（银密码）

（第一页）

文本：一台笔记本电脑，显示屏黑漆漆的一片。

有电源线：

我：现在有电源线了，就可以开机看一下了。不知道电脑里会不会有什么线索。

（音效）

我：哇，好快！似乎是一直在睡眠模式但并没有关机。

我：不过也只有屏保而已，看里面的内容需要人脸识别，好高级的样子。

我：嗯？上面有日期，今天的日期是……2017年10月5日？

我：总觉得个日期很重要的样子。

（设置独立A）

没有电源线：

文本：按下了开机键但是没有反应。

我：嗯？是没有电了吗？电源线……也没接上的样子。那就找找看吧，应该就在这个房间里。

（第二页）

文本：屏幕上显示着今天的日期：2017年10月5日。

我：总觉得个日期很重要的样子。

 

### 6.2.7 字条    

文本：保险箱的密码是对你十分重要的日期。

 

### 6.2.8 扫地机器人（电脑电源线）（红皮鞋）  

（第一页）

我：这个我知道，是扫地机器人，一种非常贵的玩具。

我：咦？怎么不动啊？是没有电了吗？那赶紧充一下吧。

我：咦？电源线插不上去？啊，这个不是扫地机器人的电源线啊，是其他什么的电源线吧。

（获得电脑电源线，并提示）

我：那扫地机器人的电源线在哪里呢……

（设置独立A）

（第二页）

没有电源线：

我：那扫地机器人的电源线在哪里呢……

有电源线：

文本：把扫地机器人的电源线插了上去。

文本：（过了一会儿）

（设置独立B）

（第三页）

我：虽然还没有充满，但已经可以启动了，要不要打开开关？（打开/不打开）

打开：

（音效）（淡出）

我：哇！走起来了！真好玩。哎呀，钻到床底下去了，你快出来啦。

我：咦？好像把什么东西从床底下推出来了。

（获得妈妈的红皮鞋，并提示）

我：这不是……妈妈的红皮鞋吗？

我：唔……那次我想要装成大人的模样，穿妈妈的红皮鞋，结果……虽然妈妈没有骂我，但是我一直都觉得很后悔。

（回忆）

我：嗯？总觉得鞋跟里有东西晃动的声音，是有什么东西在里面吗？

（设置独立C）

不打开：我：唔，还是再充一会儿吧。

（第四页）

我：扫出来让人难过的东西，短时间内不想再去碰它了。

 

### 6.2.9 沙发右边 （铜钥匙）      

文本：一张质地柔软的皮革沙发。

我：这个感觉……确实是我家的沙发没错。真的太舒服了，好想一直都这么躺下去……

我：咦？沙发缝里有什么东西？

（获得爱心柄的铜钥匙，并提示）

我：在这种地方也能有钥匙啊……哎……看来还不是休息的时候。

（设置独立A）

 

### 6.2.10 边桌（金密码）     

文本：桌上放着一杯气味香浓的饮料。（酒）

我：这个是什么饮料？很好闻的样子，要不要喝喝看？（喝喝看/不要碰）

喝喝看：

我：爸爸妈妈都不在，就算调皮一点他们也不会知道的。嘻嘻。

有照片：

我：哇！饮料泼到照片上了。

我：咦？照片的背面好像出现了什么？

（更改公共开关）（更改照片介绍文字）（设置独立A）

没有照片：

我：唔……为什么我的头有点晕……

（设置独立A）

不要碰：

我：我还是要做个乖孩子才行。

 

# 7 第四关：书房

## 7.1 Story-自动剧情：

我：这里是……书房？

我：确实是书房吧，以前我每次想进书房，爸爸妈妈都说我不可以进去。

 

## 7.2 探索：

电脑 -》开机打印+打印机-》打印提示-》时钟下面的地方探查三下

抽屉-》剪刀+红皮鞋-》铜钥匙+右边墙面-》金钥匙

钢琴-》密码+左边墙面-》银钥匙

桌面-》爸爸的相机

书架-》童话书

 

### 7.2.1 钢琴左 （银密码）  

文本：一架巨大的电子钢琴。

我：虽然看上去很像古典钢琴，但其实是电子钢琴。

我：爸爸总是翻来覆去地弹同一首曲子，姐姐则总是“假弹”，明明放的是内置曲目。我的话，喜欢随心所欲地演奏。

我：哎呀，弄坏了！

我：咦？钢琴键的反面藏着一张纸？

（获写着奇怪算式的纸，并提示）

（设置独立A）

 

### 7.2.2 钢琴中

文本：上面放着一本简谱的乐谱，正打开的一页上面写着：1 2 3 1 1 2 3 1 3 4 5 3 4 5 ……

我：似乎是一首儿歌的样子。

 

### 7.2.3 电脑（打印）    

文本：爸爸工作用的电脑，屏幕黑着。要打开吗？（打开/不打开）

打开：

我：啊，打开了。

我：咦？怎么一开始就是打印的任务。那边的打印机似乎也打出了东西来，到底是什么呢？

（设置打印结果on）（设置独立A）

不打开：我：还是不要乱动爸爸的东西吧，里面有很重要的工作资料呢。

 

### 7.2.4 抽屉（剪刀）（铜钥匙）  

文本：抽屉里放着一些文具。

我：爸爸整理照片和素材的时候经常会用到这些。

（获得剪刀，并提示）

我：这个感觉很有用的样子，先拿着吧。不过到底拿来做什么好呢？

（设置独立A）

 

### 7.2.5 打印机（提示）

文本：一台家用的打印机。

打印结果on

文本：打印机里吐出了刚刚打印出来的纸张。

我：“时间俯视着真相，钟摆敲击了三下。”

（纠结）

我：这是什么奇怪的东西啊……

打印结果Off

我：爸爸有时候会用它打印照片看效果。

 

### 7.2.6 书架左

文本：书架上放了很多深奥的关于摄影方面的书。

我：……看不懂。不过也没有办法，毕竟爸爸是摄影师嘛。

 

### 7.2.7 书架中

文本：书架上放了很多教材书和参考书。

我：这都是妈妈工作用的书，看起来很辛苦的样子，每天要对着这么多题……姐姐的话，只是一小时就开始抱怨了。

 

### 7.2.8 书架右（童话书）    

文本：书架上放了很多故事书和休闲的书籍。

我：姐姐以前经常嚷嚷着要看这个架子上的书，不过那个时候很多字她都不认识。幸好爸爸会讲给我们听。

我：自从姐姐的房间里有了自己的书架后，就不太来书房看书了。可是我还是喜欢听爸爸给我们讲故事。

（获得童话书，并提示）

我：啊这本，我记得，是《穿靴子的猫》。听这个故事的时候我也好想要一双那样的靴子呢。

我：不过Lady果然还是穿高跟鞋更美丽……

（设置独立A）

 

### 7.2.9 右边钟下面（金钥匙）    

（敲击三下）

文本：墙壁上出现了一个需要用钥匙打开的匣子。

有铜钥匙：

（开门音效）

文本：用树叶柄的铜钥匙打开了门。

（获得金钥匙，并提示）

没有铜钥匙：

我：钥匙在哪里呢。

 

### 7.2.10 左边钟下面（银钥匙）  

（敲击三下）

文本：墙壁上出现了一个需要输入密码的保险箱。

输入138105

正确：

（开门音效）

（获得银钥匙，并提示）

错误：

我：密码是多少呢。

地球仪    文本：一个小型地球仪，因为时间比较久，纸面都有些泛黄了。

我：这个地球仪似乎在我出生以前就在这里了。每次爸爸出差回来，都会指着它告诉我和姐姐他去了哪个地方。

桌上的书       文本：一本读了一半的书，但是上面的插图有些吓人。

我：好像是一本介绍埃及的书。也是爸爸去过的地方。

 

### 7.2.11 相机（相机）  

文本：一台比较轻便的相机。

我：这是爸爸工作的相机……之一。爸爸有很多相机，不过这台因为很轻他一直都随身带着。

我：这样随时随地都可以捕捉到有趣的镜头了，因此也记录下了我们家的点点滴滴。

（获得了相机，并提示）

（设置独立A）

 

### 7.2.12 灭火器     

（第一页）

文本：一瓶外壳有些生锈的灭火器。

我：书房里放灭火器……虽然感觉很奇怪，但又感觉很合理。毕竟到处都是容易燃烧的东西。

 

# 8 通道1（每条路放不同的bgs）

# 9 通道2（上楼）

# 10 通道3（变回猫的样子）

# 11 走廊（提示）

左：前方便是通往真相的最后一道大门。

右：如果你没能收集齐全部重要的东西，则无法打开最后的门……

 

# 12 最后的房间：仪式的房间

## 12.1 Story-自动剧情：

（魔法的声音）（向后转）（惊讶）

我：已经没有退路了，背后的门也消失了……

（向上）（惊讶）

我：咦？我的样子怎么……

我：啊……我想起来了，我原来并不是人类……而是一只猫啊。

我：可是不管是人类还是猫，我都是爸爸和妈妈重要的女儿，也是姐姐重要的妹妹啊。

我：好像快点见到大家啊……

 

## 12.2 探索

### 12.2.1 柱子

我最喜欢的玩具。-》老鼠 

我最珍贵的回忆。-》照片

我最后悔的事情。-》皮鞋 

我最喜欢的故事。-》童话书

文本：要将哪件东西放上去？（四件东西+不放）

如果没有：

我：这件东西我没能找到……

 

### 12.2.2 最后的大门

全部放上去了：进入TE

缺少物品：文本：很可惜你没能收集全所有重要的东西……下一次请一定要……（Gameover）

还没放完：文本：似乎需要触发某种机关才能开门。

 

# 13 物品列表：

## 13.1 钥匙组：

金色的小钥匙：    一把金色的小钥匙，在我醒来的被子里找到的，钥匙柄是精致的三叶草的形状。

钻石柄的金色钥匙：    一把金色的钥匙，在灰色老鼠玩偶里找到的钥匙，钥匙柄是精致的钻石的形状。

钻石柄的银色钥匙：    一把银色的钥匙，在姐姐房间的时钟里找到。钥匙柄是精致的钻石的形状。

钻石柄的铜钥匙：       一把铜质的钥匙，在姐姐房间的台灯灯罩下找到的。

爱心柄的金色钥匙：    一把金色的钥匙，在父母房间的保险箱里找到的钥匙。钥匙柄是精致的爱心的形状。

爱心柄的银色钥匙：    一把银色的钥匙，在父母房间的保险箱里找到的钥匙。钥匙柄是精致的爱心的形状。

爱心柄的铜钥匙：       一把铜质的钥匙，在父母房间的沙发缝里找到的。

树叶柄的金色钥匙：    一把金色的钥匙，在书房的墙壁里找到，钥匙柄是精致的树叶的形状。

树叶柄的银色钥匙：    一把银色的钥匙，在书房的墙壁里找到，钥匙柄是精致的树叶的形状。

树叶柄的铜钥匙：     一把铜质的钥匙，在妈妈最喜欢的红皮鞋的鞋跟里找到。

 

## 13.2 重要道具：

灰色老鼠玩偶：    一只破旧的灰色老鼠玩偶，是我小时候最喜欢的玩具。上面布满了伤痕，连里面的棉花都快要掉出来了。

一只破旧的灰色老鼠玩偶，是我小时候最喜欢的玩具。上面布满了伤痕，肚子上被割开了一个大洞。（\V[8]）

照片：    我和姐姐在我一岁时的合影，是我们全家最珍贵的回忆。照片上小小的我被姐姐抱在怀里。

我和姐姐在我一岁时的合影，是我们全家最珍贵的回忆。照片的背面写着2006年5月31日。（\V[9]）

妈妈的红皮鞋：    妈妈最喜欢的红皮鞋，却被我弄坏了，虽然妈妈没有骂我，但这是我最后悔的事情。

穿靴子的猫：       放在书房书架上的童话书，是我所有听过的故事里最喜欢的一个。

 

## 13.3 回忆道具：

姐姐的日记：       在姐姐房间的桌上找到的一本手写的“书”，这应该就是姐姐的日记了吧，可惜我看不懂。

妈妈的手账本：    在父母房间的床头柜上找到的妈妈的手账本，里面记录了很多事情，应该也有和我有关的事情吧。

爸爸的照相机：    在书房里找到的爸爸工作用的相机。同时也是记录了我家生活的点点滴滴。

 

## 13.4 辅助道具：

美工刀：       在姐姐房间的“杂物柜”里找到的美工刀，可以用来割开某些柔软的物件。（可调查）

笔记本电脑的电源线：       在父母的房间里找到，插在墙面插座上的笔记本电脑的电源线。

扫地机器人的电源线：       在父母的房间里找到，放在杂物柜里的扫地机器人的电源线。

写着奇怪算式的纸：    在书房里找到，嵌在钢琴键背后的一张写着奇怪算式的纸。（可调查）

剪刀：    在书房抽屉里拿到的剪刀，刀口十分锐利，连比较硬的东西也可以剪开来。（可调查）

 

# 14 公共事件：

## 14.1 【2】调查美工刀：用美工刀割开老鼠

如果有老鼠且没有钥匙：

我：从刚才开始就觉得老鼠的身体里硬硬的，要不要割开了看一下？（割开/不割开）

割开：

（割开的音效）

（获得钻石金钥匙，并提示）

我：咦？里面竟然藏了钥匙？这算是Surprise吗？

不割开：

我：还是算了，老是弄坏玩具的话会被妈妈骂的。

没有老鼠或已经有了钥匙：

我：暂时没什么用的样子。

## 14.2 【4】调查写着奇怪算式的纸

（显示图片）

我：这个看上去像算式，却一个数字都没有，究竟是什么呢？（138105）（是左边密码箱的密码）

（关闭图片）

## 14.3 【4】调查剪刀：用剪刀剪开妈妈的鞋

如果有妈妈的鞋且有钥匙：

我：妈妈最喜欢的鞋……虽然不应该再破坏它，但是鞋跟里一直传来响声。（剪开/不剪开）

剪开：

我：唔……妈妈，对不起，我不是乖孩子。不过为了能够从这里出去，请原谅我吧。

（获得铜钥匙，并提示）

不剪开：

我：还是做不到……再一次破坏妈妈最喜欢的鞋。

没有鞋或已经有了钥匙：

我：暂时没什么用的样子。

 

# 15 结局事件：

## 15.1 死亡结局（公共）：

我：要往回走吗……总有一种不太好的预感。（往回走/不回去）

往回走：

文本（中间）：当我打开门的时候，出现在我眼前的却并不是原本的那个房间。我的脚下一片黑暗，耳边传来诡异的哭声……还有笑声……

文本（中间）：傻瓜，傻瓜，又是一个傻瓜，某个声音在我耳边说道，快来和我们一起成为死亡的囚徒吧。

文本（中间）：我本能地后退，想要离开门，但一簇簇黑色的手突然从门外的黑色中生长出来，将我的身体抓住。

文本（中间）：你为什么要回头，一个严厉的声音说道，这本来是给你善良一生的回馈，你唯一新生的机会，你却亲手把它搞砸了。

文本（中间）：我无法反驳，因为黑暗已经像茧一样将我层层保住。

我：妈妈……爸爸……姐姐……

我：喵……

（GameOver）

（返回标题）

不回去：

我：还是继续向前走吧。

 

## 15.2 结局一：粉色的雨伞（和姐姐在一起）

女孩：哇！终于生出来了。

妈妈：是啊，真是非常不容易呢，拖了那么久，我还以为要不行了。

女孩：妈妈，我们养它吧，养它吧！

妈妈：哎？从母猫身边把刚刚生下的小猫给带走，这样感觉很残忍呢。

女孩：可是它有那么多孩子呢，应该不差这一个吧。

妈妈：但是每一个孩子都是它的宝贝啊。

女孩：我要养嘛，就要养嘛。呜哇！

妈妈：好吧好吧……那你可得好好照顾它哦，要把它当作妹妹一样照顾。

女孩：知道啦，从今天开始我就是小姐姐了。

文本（中）：那一天，空气里弥漫着潮湿的味道，我无论如何努力都睁不开眼，只听到有凄惨的喵喵声。我被一只细小的胳膊小心抱在怀里，只看得见眼前一片粉色的光晕。

女孩：妈妈，要叫它什么好呢。

妈妈：黑猫的话……不如就叫露娜好了。

女孩：好呀好呀。露娜，露娜……

文本（中间）：普通结局一：粉色的雨伞

（素材字幕）

（制作字幕）

（返回标题）

 

## 15.3 结局二：芬芳的香气（和妈妈在一起）

女人：我真的可以收养一只吗？

朋友：当然可以。我本来还要头疼这群小猫该怎么办，自己养又养不了这么多，总得送掉几只。

女人：哎呀，你不想养啊，也没给它做手术？

朋友：不是想着反正也不出门，不会有什么问题吗。谁知道还是便宜了不知道哪儿来的公猫。

女人：（轻笑）

朋友：对了，你想要哪一只？

女人：哪一只都可以吗？

朋友：我看看，啊，这只不行，这只跟它妈特别像，我要留着自己养。

女人：那我就要这只吧。

朋友：哎？你要黑的啊。

女人：嗯，不行吗？

朋友：不是不行，就有些意外。毕竟很多人说不信什么的，但就是会有些迷信。

女人：（轻笑）

文本（中）：那一天，刚刚离开母亲子宫的我还没完全适应这个世界，我在一阵阵轻柔的舔舐之下慢慢褪去满身的腥味。突然我闻到一股独特的香气飘近，就像是春天的第一朵迎春花那样芬芳。

女人：那从今往后，就要请多指教啊，小猫咪。

朋友：对了，你要给它起什么名字呀？

女人：我想想……不如就叫kitty吧。

朋友：……

女人：怎么了，不行吗？

朋友：不是不行，只是有时候真不知道你在想什么。

 

## 15.4 结局三：宽大的手掌（和爸爸在一起）

男人：哇哦，你总算动了，我差点以为你也死了呢。

男人：我有一个好消息，还有一个坏消息，你要听哪个呢？

（好消息/坏消息）

男人：咦？你说什么？我听不懂。总之我就先从坏消息开始讲吧。

男人：你的妈妈，那只母猫已经死了。我看到它在路上被车撞死了。

男人：你的兄弟们也都死得七七八八了，这可是一场暴雨啊，对柔弱的小猫们来说无异于世界末日。

男人：好消息就是，我决定收养你了，从此你将不愁吃喝，整天趴那儿让我吸就好。

女孩：呃，那个……

男人：呜哇，你是谁？你什么时候出现的。

女孩：从你说好消息坏消息那里就在这里了。

男人：你什么都没听到什么都没听到。

女孩：可是我也想养那只猫的。

男人：不行不行不行不行。

文本（中）：那一天，我被一夜的暴雨打湿了身体，趴在路边瑟瑟发抖。有一双宽大的手掌却突然将我的身体托起。掌心的温度带着轻微的脉动透过皮肤传来，仿佛为我注入了生命。

女孩：可是我好不容易才说服了爸妈让我养的。

男人：你一个小丫头片子养什么猫啊，先把自己养养好。

女孩：你们男的才是笨手笨脚的，根本照顾不好猫。

男人：你这是人身攻击。

女孩：明明是你先攻击 。

男人：总之我是不会把布斯给你的。

女孩：布斯？什么布斯？它可是女孩子！

 

## 15.5 结局四：贝斯蒂之梦（和原来的家人在一起）

姐姐：医生，求求你了，真的没有办法救贝斯蒂了吗？

医生：这也是没有办法的事情，毕竟这并不是什么突发的疾病，只是普通的衰老而已。

妈妈：可是就算是这样，对我们家贝斯蒂来说，这也有点太早了。

医生：确实算不上长寿啊，不过你们家的猫小时候受过挺严重的伤吧，能活下来还活到现在也挺不容易了。

爸爸：那医生，我们应该做些什么好呢？

医生：也没有什么特别要做的，就是在这段时间里好好陪陪它吧，也不要让它有太剧烈的运动。

妈妈：呜……贝斯蒂，她明明那么顽皮，那么活泼，怎么会这样。

爸爸：别哭拉，你看贝斯蒂都看着你呢。不管怎么说，贝斯蒂能和我们一起度过这12年也算是一种幸福了。

文本（中）：这时我终于想起来了，我是一只名叫贝斯蒂的黑色小猫，原本只是出生在小区草丛里的流浪猫，还被坏孩子们欺负。那一天是好心的妈妈和姐姐把我带回家的。从此我就成为了这家人中的一员。

文本（中）：那之后已经过去了整整十二年了，原本还是孩子的姐姐也长大了，妈妈的眼角开始爬起了皱纹，总是出差的爸爸开始更多地呆在家里，而我也即将走到生命的尽头……

文本（中）：妈妈……爸爸……姐姐……我会永远记得你们的。

【滚屏后】

姐姐：妈妈，妈妈，你看那边草丛里的那只小黑猫，她多像贝斯蒂啊。

妈妈：贝斯蒂啊，不知道猫会不会有自己的天国，也不知道贝斯蒂能不能升入幸福的天国。

姐姐：一定会的，贝斯蒂是那么善良可爱的好孩子啊。

姐姐：妈妈，我们养那边那只猫吧。

妈妈：哎？为什么？

姐姐：贝斯蒂已经走了快半年了，但你还总是那么难过的样子。贝斯蒂的窝也好，玩具也好一样都没有扔掉……

妈妈：因为我不舍得啊，也不敢去面对贝斯蒂已经离开我们这个事实。

姐姐：所以我们再养一只吧，再养一只贝斯蒂。

妈妈：哎？

姐姐：这样的话，贝斯蒂的窝也好，玩具也好，全都可以再派上用处了。而且……

姐姐：这样也可以假装贝斯蒂还没有离开我们……哪怕只是假装……

妈妈：我真是没用的妈妈，竟然让女儿那么担心。

妈妈：好吧，我们就养它吧，我们家新任的贝斯蒂。

 

# 16 片尾剧情：

## 16.1 姐姐的日记

## 16.2 妈妈的手账本

## 16.3 爸爸的相机

## 16.4 老鼠玩偶

妈妈：？？？，你看，这是给你买的新玩具。

爸爸：？？？好像很喜欢这个玩具啊。

姐姐：可是你不觉得她的样子太粗暴了吗？

妈妈：有吗？明明很可爱的样子……

我：唔……妈妈……爸爸……姐姐……

 

## 16.5 照片

妈妈：老公，好了吗？

爸爸：快了快了，你要抱好？？？哦。

（咔擦）

妈妈：给我看看。哎呀，这不全都失焦了吗？

姐姐：什么吗，爸爸还是摄影师呢，结果连全家福都拍不好。

爸爸：这也不能怪我，因为？？？老是动来动去的。要不还是我手动拍，不要用定时了。

妈妈：这样怎么行？今天可是？？？的一岁生日啊，大家一起入镜才行啊。

爸爸：可是一直这样也拍不成啊。

妈妈：哎……那就试试看吧。

（咔擦）

妈妈：哎，还是失焦了呀，脸也没有朝前看。对了，我去拿？？？最喜欢的玩具来吸引她的注意力吧。

姐姐：哎？妈妈你也不拍了吗？

妈妈：没关系，？？？才是今天的主角，作为姐姐你要好好抱住她哦。

（咔擦）

妈妈：总算拍到一张满意的了。

爸爸：真是不容易啊。

妈妈：？？？，有没有累到啊，马上就开午饭了哦……

我：那天的记忆就好像还是昨天一样没有走远，可是现在……

 

## 16.6 妈妈的皮鞋

我：妈妈，妈妈，你看我穿高跟鞋的样子好看吗？

妈妈：哎呀呀，？？？真是个成熟的孩子，这么小就想要穿高跟鞋了，不过这对你来说还太早了哦。来，脱下来吧，妈妈要穿咯。

我：不行不行，妈妈你还没夸我好看呢，不给你。

妈妈：哎呀，？？？你在干嘛，鞋子要被你弄坏啦。

我：妈妈你看我，看我已经能穿高跟鞋走路了哦。哎呀。

爸爸：怎么了？这么大动静。

妈妈：你看？？？她……

爸爸：那不是你最喜欢的高跟鞋吗，怎么这幅样子了？是？？？弄的？

妈妈：嗯……算了。？？？有没有摔疼啊。

我：唔……妈妈，对不起，我不应该那么调皮的，我应该更听话一点。妈妈，你们在哪里。

 

## 16.7 《穿靴子的猫》

\C[1]磨坊主叫来了她的三个儿子。

“我有一盘石磨一头驴子和一只猫。”他说道。

“我要把石磨给你。”他对大儿子说道。

“把驴给你。”又对二儿子说道。

“然后，把猫给你。”他对小儿子说道。

“哦不，我只有一只猫！”小儿子哀声叹道，“我能用它做什么？我将会活活饿死的。”

“别担心，我的主人。”那只猫却突然说道，“给我一双靴子，和一个袋子，我就能为你效劳。”

于是小儿子为他的猫买来了靴子和袋子。那只猫穿上了靴子，背上了袋子后说道：“请叫我穿靴子的布斯。”

布斯带着一只兔子来到国王的面前，它说：“陛下，这只兔子是我的主人卡拉侯爵敬献给您的。”

第二天，它又带着一只云雀来到国王的面前说道：“陛下，这只云雀是我的主人卡拉侯爵敬献给您的。”

第三天，它又带着一只鹦鹉来到国王的面前说道：“陛下，这只鹦鹉是我的主人卡拉侯爵敬献给您的。”

爸爸：怎么了？？？这么手舞足蹈的，听故事让你这么高兴吗？哦？你想自己看？不过你可看不懂上面写的字呀。

我：爸爸……给我讲故事的爸爸，帮我拍照片的爸爸，我好想爸爸啊……爸爸……大家，都在哪里……

 

## 16.8 昏睡中的我

文本：故事开始时处于昏迷中的我，不过只出现了一小会儿。

## 16.9 游戏中的我

文本：游戏进行中玩家操作的我的形象，是一头黑发的可爱女孩子哟。

## 16.10 真实的我

文本：真实的我的模样，其实应该是一只全黑的猫，但是因为作者偷懒就使用了默认的素材。

 

## 16.11 作者

文本：作者：我是这个故事的作者，你有什么想要问我的吗？

（关于角色/关于故事/关于攻略/关于致敬/特别奖赏）

### 16.11.1 关于角色：

作者：在此之前我曾经脑洞过一个非常古怪的关于黑猫的设定。所以这次一想到要做以猫为主角的故事，就沿用了“黑猫”这个形象。

作者：不过我实在很不擅长处理图片啊，于是就用了系统里半黑半白的猫的素材。但是又非常不想改口，毕竟“我是一只半黑半白的花猫”这种说法实在太拗口了。

### 16.11.2 关于故事：

作者：我有一位朋友现在收养了10只猫，都是小区里捡的流浪猫，其中有几只还受了伤，光是独眼龙就有两只。当然有些是因为天气，也不全是熊孩子弄的。

作者：我以前就想过，不如用猫做主角写一些故事吧，结果只有各种提纲和坑。这次正好论坛活动，拼命脑洞的时候又想到了这个主题，然后就写了这个故事。

作者：我自己也曾经想过，如果心爱的猫在陪伴了自己十多年之后离开了，会是一种怎样的感觉。

作者：我应该不会体会这种感觉，因为我是铁打的云养猫一族，家里不允许养，而且自己好像还过敏（吃了开瑞坦再去猫咖撸猫也是拼……）。

作者：但我希望每一只猫走的时候都能幸福安详，而每一个人在失去挚爱后还能找到填补心灵空缺的那个它。我不希望任何人伤心难过。

### 16.11.3 关于攻略：

作者：攻略的地址是：http://sirenisland.lofter.com/post/2cdb33_11532210

### 16.11.4 关于致敬：

作者：终于到了最初提到过的关于致敬的事情了。

作者：在这个游戏中使用了两种钥匙的设计，以及父母的房间里不同密码获得不同钥匙的关卡，多少算式致敬了《极限脱出2善人死亡》吧。

作者：这是我最最喜欢没有之一的密室逃脱游戏，而且特别是第二部！

作者：快来吃下这口美味的安利吧！（塞）

特别奖赏：

作者：这是给予打出真结局的你的特别奖赏，是之前找人画的用来做礼物的朋友家八喵图。

作者：都没有打出真结局你还想要奖赏？

 

# 17附加信息：

游戏类型：解谜脱出类小游戏。

制作软件：RPGMaker MV

游戏时长：20~30分钟

结局数量：一个TE，三个NE

剧本、制作：寒冰封月

剧情介绍：那一天，我睡在阳台上我专属的座椅上，享受着正午的日光暖洋洋地洒在我的身上。温暖的感觉让我忍不住沉沉地睡去，直到……

 

# 18角色

我：一位神秘的黑发女孩。

使用变量7：\C[10]\V[7]\C[0] 记录主角的名字，

初始化：？？？

真结局：贝斯蒂

 

# 19 Miss B’s Dream（贝小姐之梦）游戏攻略

## 19.1 陌生的房间

1、调查被子可以发现金色钥匙。

2、调查箱子可以获得老鼠玩具（下一关的道具）

3、使用金色钥匙开门进入走廊，继续向前走进入姐姐的房间。

 

## 19.2 姐姐的房间

1、调查左边的平板电脑，获得时间15:45。将这个时间输入到时钟这里，可以获得银色的钥匙。

2、调查左边的台灯，可以获得铜钥匙。使用铜钥匙打开杂物柜，调查最下层获得美工刀。在物品面板里使用美工刀，割开老鼠玩具后获得金色钥匙。（如果上一关没有拿老鼠则无法获得）

3、调查书架获得照片。（下一关的道具）

4、调查桌面获得姐姐的日记。（纯收集要素）

5、使用银色钥匙开左边门，进入NE1。

6、使用金色钥匙开右边门，进入父母的房间。

 

## 19.3 父母的房间

1、调查扫地机器人，获得电脑线。调查电脑接上线，获得当前日期20171005。将这个日期输入到密码箱里获得银色钥匙。

2、调查酒，酒会洒在照片上，（不科学地）产生变化。在物品面板里查看，说明文字改变后显示出拍照日期是2006年5月31日。但因为是一岁生日时候的照片，所以在真正的出生日期是20050531。将这个日期输入到密码箱里获得金色钥匙。（如果上一关没有拿照片，虽然可以作弊知道密码，但是最后一个屋子会因为缺少收集物而卡关）

3、调查沙发缝，获得铜钥匙。用铜钥匙打开杂物柜，调查中间层获得扫地机器人电源线。调查并启动扫地机器人，或从床底下扫出妈妈的红皮鞋。（下一关的道具）

4、调查床头柜，获得妈妈的手帐本。（纯收集要素）

5、使用银色钥匙开左边门，进入NE2。

6、使用金色钥匙开右边门，进入书房。

 

## 19.4 书房

1、调查电脑，开机后会自动打印。调查打印机得到提示，要在钟的下方敲三下。

2、调查钢琴的左边获得一张密码纸，调查钢琴的邮编获得简谱，合成密码138105。调查左边墙面三次出现输入密码的地方，输入上述密码获得银钥匙。

3、调查抽屉，获得剪刀。在物品栏使用剪刀，剪开皮鞋鞋跟，获得铜钥匙。调查右边墙面三次出现插钥匙的地方，使用铜钥匙获得金钥匙。

4、调查最右的书橱获得《穿靴子的猫》。（下一关的道具）

5、调查书桌获得爸爸的相机。（纯收集要素）

6、使用银色钥匙开左边门，进入NE3。

7、使用金色钥匙开右边门，进入走廊，通往最后的房间。

 

## 19.5 仪式的房间

1、将对应物品分别放到四根柱子上，依次分别是：

我最喜欢的玩具。-》老鼠

我最珍贵的回忆。-》照片

我最后悔的事情。-》皮鞋

我最喜欢的故事。-》童话书

2、开启大门走向真结局！

3、如果前面有跳过部分物品没有拿，比如照片或者童话书，这里就会卡关，在摆上所有能摆的东西后调查大门会Gameover。

 


End file.
